


Another Teenage Drama

by antisocialextrovert



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Armin Arlert & Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss Are Related, Confused Armin Alert, Drama & Romance, Eren Yeager is a Little Shit, Erwin is best man, F/F, F/M, Jean develops a crush on Mikasa, M/M, Married Levi/Petra Ral, Mikasa is the greatest person ever, Overprotective Mikasa Ackerman, Reiner keeps hitting on Armin, Teenage Drama, Teenagers, Texting group chats, Yes I’m using unpopular ships.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antisocialextrovert/pseuds/antisocialextrovert
Summary: This is a Highschool AU. Loosely based on OTH/90210. I know, I’m terrible. There will be many relationships here. People will break up, people will get together. The only endgame ships I’ve decided on is EreMin and Levi x Petra. (:Please give this story a chance. I will also add more tags as I go along.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi Ackerman & Erwin Smith, Levi/Petra Ral, Mikasa Ackerman & Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager, Sasha Blouse & Connie Springer, Sasha Blouse/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29





	1. Flower Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was rushed and not thought out well. I’ve restarted it at least 3 times. There will most likely be grammatical errors, I was half sleep when I wrote most of it.

“That’s the new guy.” Connie whispered to his lunch table, sure, the mixture of voices ranging from male to female were echoing off of the walls of the cafeteria. But that didn’t mean there was a chance — a very slim one that the certain someone they were gossiping about could hear them. 

Connie made the mistake of stupidly, stupidly pointing his index finger towards the direction of the only person sitting by himself at a lunch table, his hands were clinging to the sides of a open book. Sasha and Mina stared at him, causing their other friends to stare as a result, a chain reaction that led the poor boy to look up from his book. He could practically feel the stares from his classmates - one look from his blue eyes made his cheeks heat up in pure embarrassment. 

The boy forced his eyes to stay focused on the words in his book. The fact that the trio were caught staring did nothing to their dignity however, they just continued to stare in awe as if presented to them were some type of mythical creature. 

“Guys. Stop staring.” Jean, one of the seemingly sane ones at their table sank his teeth into an apple, biting a chunk off. Sasha turned her eyes away from the boy and to her friend, cupping her hands and holding them out to him. The look on her face said it all — the girl was expecting something from Kirstein, a special treat that had her mouth watering since before they entered the cafeteria.

Jean raised a brow at Sasha, at first confused about what she was doing. The slight tilt in her head was the moment he realized what she was non verbally asking for — his goddamned brownie. “You’re gonna grow up one day to be on my 600 pound life.” He grumbled like an old man with his hand fumbling inside of his lunch bag, when his fingers clasped around the dessert, he plopped it onto Sasha’s hands. 

Her reaction to this was to simply stick her tongue out like some insolent child. 

A duo, one with brunette hair and another with black hair walked into the lunch room with their lunch trays in hand. Their eyes scanned for their friends’ lunch table, walking past other classmates to get there.

Mikasa looked like she could careless about what they were talking about and nudged herself in between Sasha and Connie. Eren sat across from the girl, next to Jean. “Uh..” He whispered and leaned towards Jean. “What are they staring at?”

Jean stabbed a cherry tomato with his plastic fork and plopped it into his mouth. Disgusting. He took his time chewing it, if Eren was annoyed, he definitely didn’t show it. Finally, when Jean swallowed and opened his mouth to speak, Connie took the words right out of his mouth.

“New kid. By the looks of him, he could be a nerd.”   
  
“Connie—.”

”No, I mean just look at him. He’s reading in the cafeteria.” 

Eren was sure he wasn’t saying that to be a dick. Well.. mostly. But, he was just one of the rare ones who were honest all the time, even when their honesty most definitely isn’t needed. The emerald eyes that belonged to Eren came into contact with the boy’s blue ones. He knew exactly why this boy seemed so familiar to him, it was almost comforting.

The “nerd” as Connie addressed him could most likely feel the same. Eren almost failed to notice the way the light radiating off of his eyes shone a little brighter when their eyes met. 

His eyes.. 

With a newfound urge to speak to his classmate, Eren had risen to walk over there until his actions halted when a hand weighed on his right shoulder. 

“Where are you going?” Mikasa asked him, leaving no room for an answer as she continued after asking, “you need to finish your food.” 

Eren’s eyes roamed from his friend then back to the boy he was locking eyes with previously. His head was lowered and his eyes were now focusing on every word at the book in his possession. For once in his very stubborn life, he actually chose to listen to the girl who seemed to be the most pushy about his choices on a daily basis. 

Throughout their lunch period, Eren couldn’t help but glance at the boy who sat alone. In a few rare occurrences, their eyes met — to most people, they’d find it as awkward and force themselves to look everywhere but the person they locked eyes with only to do it again unintentionally, making it even more awkward. However, with these two, all they seemed to be doing is staring at each other back and forth. 

A surge of jealousy came from a certain female at the table that was unnoticed by Eren and noticed by everyone else.

* * *

**The Cool Kids.**

**AlwaysHungry:**

_Eren! Do you know the new guy?_

**Jeanie_Boy:**

_They were just staring at each other what a bunch of weirdos_

**Connie:**

_^^  
_

**Mimi 💕:**

_Eren did mention a friend of his a few years back who moved away. Think that could be him?_

**Annie:**

_It’s 13:45 some people are trying to sleep._

**Reiner💯:**

_He seems cute. Mind hooking me up with him?_

**Suicidal Maniac:**

_fuck off reiner._

**Reiner💯:**

_Won’t even help a guy out Jaeger?_

**Annie:**

_Omg shut the fuck up._

**Connie:**

_Here’s an idea: mute the damn group_

**Annie:**

_No._

**Jeanie_boy:**

_Then why the hell-_

**AlwaysHungry:**

_Jean! Are we still going to that bakery after school?_

**Jeanie_Boy:**

_Gotta go, I have class_

**Connie:**

_Same_

**AlwaysHungry:**

_I can see you outside ditching class you liar_

**Reiner💯:**

_Think about it Jaeger. I’ll be waiting._

**Suicidal Maniac:**

_no._

**Mika:**

_..._

Eren tucked his phone in the back pocket of his pants, shaking his head at Reiner’s behavior. It’s to be expected, but Eren could feel himself getting annoyed just at the mere thought of Reiner throwing himself at..

His feet stopped in front of the library doors, through the glass he could see numerous heads in between the closeted space of the book shelves. Never in his life would he step foot in a place so disgusting as a library, but today, there was something telling him to push through those doors. 

No, wait. There’s no way _he’d_ be in there. He hated school libraries and would try to go to the public one whenever they were both free. There was an endless choice of books to check out.

He backed away from the gates of hell and his body shuddered with pure disgust and he turned on his heels, deciding to spend his last hour of the day elsewhere. 

His legs took him wherever as if they had a mind of their own. Usually, he’d be napping out in the courtyard until it’s time to go home though his desires (napping) remains the same, a change in location would be refreshing to say the least. So, where did he go? He walked up numerous amounts of stairs until he pushed open the door, feeling the crisp air of fall clean out his stuffy lungs. 

The weather was cloudy outside, without the sun’s rays, the earth dimmed in a way Eren found comforting. His eyes searched for an area to rest at until they came in contact with the same blue ones just hours before. His mind went back to the library and he resisted another shudder that wanted to express his disgusted feelings. Eren forced it away when he walked towards the boy and smiled down at him.

”I knew you looked familiar from the moment I laid eyes on you.” 

The blonde’s pursed lips soon smiled as well and his hand patted the spot next to him, inviting Eren to sit down so they could finally talk. When Eren did, he closed his book and placed it in his shoulder bag. 

“I’m surprised you even remember me, Eren.” He spoke softly, being reminded how chilly the weather is from the way the wind blew. They could hear the wind chimes scattered across the rooftop. 

“How could I forget about you, Armin?” He grinned at the blonde, who only blushed slightly as a response. Nothing else was said between the two for a while, they just sat in silence enjoying each other’s company as they did in the past. Of course, Armin had questions and he was sure Eren did as well, but he would not allow himself to ruin a perfectly good reunion. 

When Armin broke out his book again, Eren yawned and laid his head on the boy’s lap. There was no reaction except the hand that played in his hair, soothing him until his eyes closed and his breathing softened.

It was almost like Armin’s family never moved away and he stayed close to Eren this entire time. No matter how much time they spent apart, they will always be close friends. It’s only natural, considering they were the first best friend they’ve ever had in their lives. This small moment here proved that nothing could break them up. 

They stayed like that for at least 30 minutes, where the last bell would ring, an indication that school is finally over. Armin rubbed his eyes after gently shoving his book back into his shoulder bag. He was also getting tired. 

“Eren.” He spoke in a soft tone. One hand grabbed onto his shoulder, shaking the sleeping male back and forth. “School is over.” Eren only stirred in his lap, mumbling about whatever he was encountering in his dream. 

Armin only proceeded to shake him, but proved unsuccessful when Eren never woken up, not even a peek from one of his eyes. “Erennn.” The blonde leaned down taking a deep breath into his lungs and blowing a fast trail of cool air into his ear canal. 

Out of all things, this is what woke Eren up? He grumbled softly and said, “I hate when you do that, Min.” 

Armin couldn’t help but laugh softly at the calm reaction, knowing good and well that Eren was annoyed in that moment. 

* * *

Mikasa had been waiting silently with her shoulder bag in her lap for Eren to make an appearance outside of the school. She checked her wrist watch and it had been roughly 20 minutes until the final bell rang. 

Her dimmed eyes scanned every student and couple that passed her. She was beginning to get anxious, usually, Eren would send her a quick text if he were late to meet up with her or if something else came up. She’d told herself to wait at least two more minutes before she gets up to search for him. Knowing Eren, he probably got into another fight with Jean about god knows what and will need Mikasa to break it up. 

The girl stood up in a panic until she saw Eren’s brown hair. Her tense body relaxed instantly, and a breath of relief made way past her parted lips. It wasn’t until she saw him with that same person they saw earlier that day, did she tense up again. 

“Oh, Mikasa. Remember Armin? My best friend I was telling you about?” This had been the first time in a long time Mikasa had seen a glow to Eren’s emerald eyes. This boy, Armin, seemed to have changed his entire presence just by being here. Something Mikasa couldn’t even do. She was baffled, unsure of what to do. 

“Oh, I—,”

”Hello, Mikasa! Eren has told me a lot about you!”

He held a single hand out, to which she accepted in their slightly awkward handshake. “Thankfully Armin lives in our neighborhood, so he’ll be walking to and from school with us frequently.” Eren told Mikasa, before he walked to the direction of their house with Armin next to him and Mikasa silently following behind them. 

“Oh, Eren! I have some more facts about the sea and its wildlife!” Armin started off, pulling out a book with a beautiful hard cover, quickly flipping through a page to show him translucent jelly fish in the ocean. 

“Oh! I heard that one of their tentacle things are their genitals.” Armin’s body created distance between him and Eren, his nose scrunched up in disappointment. 

“Are you sure you’re not thinking of an Octopus? Wait— why is that the first thing that comes to mind?”

”Well, I thought it was cool and..- just tell me what’s going on in the picture.”

* * *

**The cool kids.**

**Suicidal Maniac has added Armin Arlert to the group.  
  
**

**Suicidal Maniac has changed Armin Arlert’s nickname to Flower Boy 💛✨.**

**Flower Boy 💛✨:**

_Eren? Why is your nickname Suicidal Maniac?_

**Suicidal Maniac:**

_it’s a long story 😅_

**AlwaysHungry:**

_WHO’S THIS?_

**Reiner 💯:**

**👀**

**Suicidal Maniac:**

_the guy you were staring at in the cafeteria._

**Suicidal Maniac:**

_reiner go away_

**Jeanie_Boy:**

_You did most of the staring, Jaeger._

**Flower Boy 💛✨:**

_He’s right, you know._

**Suicidal Maniac:**

_shut up horse face i don’t remember talking to you._

**Jeanie_Boy:**

_Of course not since we’re texting dumbass_

**Connie:**

_Oh, the nerd!_

**Flower Boy 💛✨:**

_Hello! ❤️  
_

**Flower Boy 💛✨:**

_Nerd? 😖_

**Jeanie_Boy:**

_Armin Arlert is a weird name._

**Annie:**

_Omfg I swear I can’t sleep.  
_

**Reiner 💯:**

_So, Armin? Are you single? Wait. Are you interested in guys, even?_

**Flower Boy 💛✨:**

_Oh, uh... 😖_

**Suicidal Maniac:**

_correction: he’s not interested in you. so back off._

**Reiner 💯:**

_Why are you defending him so hard, Jaeger? Are you interested in him?_

**Jeanie_Boy:**

_Seems like it._

**AlwaysHungry:**

^  
 **  
Connie:**

^

**Suicial Maniac:**

_so what if i am?_

**Mika:**

_..._

**Flower Boy 💛✨:**

**❤️  
**

**Jeanie_Boy:**

_I always knew Jaeger had a gay side._

**Mika:**

_No._

**AlwaysHungry:**

_...Does this mean they’re going to homecoming together? Because I wanted to go with Eren._

**Jeanie_Boy:**

_HIM? Why?_

**AlwaysHungry:**

_He’s a good dancer._

**Mika:**

_No. He’s taking me._

**Suicidal Maniac:**

_hold on- we never established that._

**Flower Boy 💛✨:**

_When is homecoming?_

**Suicidal Maniac:**

_a month from now._

**Reiner 💯:**

_So? Wanna be my date, Armin? I’ll make it worth your while._

**Flower Boy 💛✨:**

_I’m sorry, I don’t really know you.. 😖_

**Reiner 💯:**

_I’m into one night stands, so it’s fine._

**Suicidal Maniac has removed Reiner 💯 from the group.**


	2. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More shenanigans from the cool kids!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this one! Also, this isn’t edited!

**The cool kids.**

**Reiner 💯 has been added to the group, invited by AlwaysHungry.**

**Suicidal Maniac:**

_traitor_

**Suicidal Maniac has changed AlwaysHungry’s name to traitor.**

**traitor:**

_IM SORRY! But he bribed me with food and I just couldn’t resist!_

**Suicidal Maniac:**

_and to think i was gonna let you have one dance with me at homecoming_

**traitor:**

...

**Reiner 💯:**

_Sasha, no._

**traitor has removed Reiner 💯 from the group.**

**traitor:**

_CHANGE MY NICKNAME EREN! 😭😭_

**Suicidal Maniac:**

_fine but this is your only warning, traitor._

**Suicidal Maniac has changed traitor’s name to AlwaysHungry.**

**AlwaysHungry:**

**😭😭😭** _!!!!_

**  
Reiner 💯 has been added to the group, invited by Connie.**

**Suicidal Maniac has changed Connie’s name to traitor #2.**

**traitor #2:**

**🖕🏼🖕🏼  
** ****

**Annie:**

_Dude it’s way too early in the goddamn morning. Shut the fuck up and let me sleep_

**Jeanie_Boy:**

_You have got to be the biggest bum I have ever met_

**  
Flower Boy 💛✨:**

_Good morning! I hope you all slept well! ❤️  
_

**AlwaysHungry:**

_HI ARMIN!!!!_

**  
Jeanie_Boy:**

_Hey Arlert, morning._

**Suicidal Maniac:**

_morning, min. me and mikasa usually start heading to school around 07:30ish._

**Flower Boy 💛✨:**

_Oh, I’m already walking to school, now!_

**Suicidal Maniac:**

_wtf???!? what street are you on?_

**Flower Boy 💛✨:**

_Rose. 😖_

**Jeanie_Boy:**

_I will you meet you guys in the cafeteria before class starts._

**Reiner 💯:**

_I’ll be there._

**Mimi 💕:**

_Has hell frozen over? Reiner never meets us in the cafeteria in the morning._

**traitor #2:**

_I think so._

**AlwaysHungry:**

_JEAN BRING DONUTS!!!!  
  
_

**Mika:**

_Eren left me here._

**traitor #2:**

**💀💀💀**

  
**traitor #2 has changed Mika’s name to Third wheel.**

**Mimi 💕:**

_HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!_

**Third wheel:**

_🖕🏻🖕🏻_

Eren used all of his stamina running in Armin’s direction. The heavy sounds of his feet stomping on the concrete had gotten the blonde’s attention, making him turn his head towards Eren.   
  
The boy stood up in a slight panic when he saw his friend panting and leaning on his kneecaps, Armin dug in his shoulder bag for a black metal water bottle he’s had for about a week, now. He untwisted the cap with ease then dug inside of his bag for a napkin to wipe off the top before giving it to Eren. His fingertips felt the soft material and grasped it, but before he could wipe it off, his friend took the water bottle and chugged down most of the liquids. 

“Eren, I didn’t wipe it off, yet!” Armin was left unanswered for a while as Eren drank from the bottle without a care in the world. When he was finished, he gave it back to Armin, who’s water bottle felt extremely lighter than before. He stuffed the water bottle and napkin back into his bag and followed as Eren led the way on their walk to school, slowly gaining more and more interest in Armin’s fun facts about the ocean and the dangers of it considering only 5% of it has been discovered. He then went on to compare the ocean to outer space and their conversation shifted from outer space to the thought of other forms of live that could live in the galaxy. 

Their walk was only 10 minutes long, with only 11 more minutes until class starts. The duo made their way into the cafeteria where the rest of Eren’s friends were sitting at. “Armin. Do you wanna sit at the table with me and my friends?” He would ask, already knowing Armin would agree. When he did, Sasha was the first one to notice them both.

”Hi, Eren! Ooh, Armin!!” The girl shoved Connie to the side to make room for the both of them, who gladly accepted the invitation. Even though it’s been such a little time Armin has known these people, he already felt like he’s known them all almost as long as he’s known Eren. 

“Want a donut?” Jean offered them, earning a pout from the only girl at the table who’s had her fair share of 6 donuts. “Don’t look at me like that, you’re the fattest one here.” He lightly scolded her, allowing Eren to take two donuts, both plain and covered in chocolate. He handed one to Armin who thanked him with a smile and sank his teeth into the pastry. 

Being with “the cool kids” made Armin realize that he needed this in his life — friends that he could be comfortable around and would like him even if he is, according to Connie, a nerd. He listened to their bickering back and forth about whatever conversation they were talking about while he ate his donut. 

“Hey guys,” they all directed their attention to another boy with blonde hair. 

“Hell really has frozen over.” Mina whispered in Connie’s direction. 

“Reiner is just gonna try to get in Armin’s pants the entire time.” He whispered back a little too loud because both him and Mina gained multiple looks from their table including Reiner’s who looked pissed already. 

Eren stood and gripped Armin’s wrist, pulling him up with ease as well. “We were just leaving, anyway.” 

“We were?” Eren grabbed two more donuts and practically dragged his best friend away from the table — mainly from Reiner. “Oh! Well, it was nice meeting you all!” He shouted before they disappeared from the cafeteria, the only thing Armin saw left was Sasha waving them off goodbye.

”It was nice meeting you, too! Armin!!!!”

Eren dragged Armin up to the rooftop for the remainder of their time before classes had to start. They chose the same bench they spoke on for their tiny reunion. Eren handed another donut to Armin who gladly accepted.

Soon enough they’ll have to stop spending their time outside once winter comes around. Eren might have to go looking for another signature spot besides the rooftop, which aren’t many but he’ll try to manage. The shortest one of the two hummed in content when he bit into the chocolate covered donut and Eren didn’t realize he was stuck in a trance, staring at him with a small smile on his face until their eyes had met, forcing him to look away with the slightest blush he could manage. 

“Your friends are nice.” Armin spoke in an attempt to start a conversation before classes began. 

“Our friends.” Eren corrected him, “but yeah, they may come off as idiotic big mouthed bastards but, they’re honestly there for you when you need them.” 

“Eren?” He asked with widened blue eyes, he didn’t speak until he swallowed the donut in his mouth and when Eren looked into his eyes. “can you ever compliment someone without insulting them?” 

“You’re cute when you blush.” He said instantly, which caught Armin off guard to say the least. This time, he was the one who turned his head away to hide his blush. Eren broke out a contagious laugh that Armin caught soon after. When their small laughing fit was finished, the two just stared into each other’s eyes until Eren’s broke eye contact to stare at his best friend’s lips. His thumb gently wiped the chocolate from the corner of his lips and if that didn’t embarrass Armin enough, licking it off of his thumb did. 

“Eren!!” Both hands grabbed his wrist, but it was too late as he sucked the contents off of his thumb. “Why would you do that?!” He raised his voice from the humiliation, only hardening his grip on Eren’s wrist. He opened his mouth to reply, but someone cleared their throat near them and they froze in their current position, both staring at the girl with jet black hair and a red scarf wrapped around her neck.

“Class is almost starting. Let’s go, Eren.” Mikasa informed whilst waiting for the two to stand up and at least walk past her so she could follow them.

Eren offered a hand to Armin, who took it almost immediately and helped him up, walking him to their class with the girl following closely behind him. She felt an ache in her chest when their hands never pulled apart from each other.

Eren never held her hand.

* * *

“Eren? I’m getting that one dance like I promised, right?” Sasha asked just for clarification. The boy she addressed nodded his head with a blooming smile on his face.

”Any dance you want but the slow dance.” Hearing this, Sasha cheered a little too loud, earning hushed sounds from random classmates who were trying to enjoy their lunches in peace. She still cheered, just a little quieter than she normally would. The look in her face changed after realizing what he said.

“Wait, then who will you be slow dancing with?” She wondered.

Eren found the blue eyes that belonged Armin, with his answer already on the tip of his tongue. Sasha and Mina could already tell who he was saving it for just from the look. Jean felt like throwing up in his mouth at the two lovebirds in front of him. ”Disgusting— oomph!” He grunted in pain when Sasha elbowed his side. Eren was too busy looking at Armin to even retort. He answered, instead.

”I’ll be slow dancing with A—“

”Me.” Mikasa cut him off, making eye contact with nobody in particular, but seemed to be engaged in this conversation. When nobody responded because the atmosphere had gotten extremely awkward she had finally looked up, exchanging eye contact with not only Eren, but Armin too. “He’s slow dancing with me,”

Eren’s surprised expression turned angry and he dropped the chopsticks he was holding onto his lunch box. “Hold on, you can’t just come in here and—,”

”So then it’s settled. I’m going with Armin and you’ll go with Mikasa.” Reiner said, the entire table was surprised as this was the first time his presence was even acknowledged.

Armin broke out a soft laugh and waved his hands, finding a way to politely decline in a public setting. “I-I’m sorry! I don’t think I’d want to—,”

”Where the hell did you even come from you weirdo?” Connie’s voice was laced with disgust when he asked Reiner, who seemed like he didn’t have a care in the world. Sasha tilted her head to the side when she saw Connie sitting there for what seemed like the whole time since their lunch period started.

“Where did YOU come from?”

”I was here the whole time!”

”I didn’t see you.” Mina added in her input, which not only didn’t help, but started an argument between Sasha, Jean and Connie about who was here first and when Connie and Reiner arrived. There was another argument between Eren, Mikasa and Reiner about who’s taking who to homecoming featuring Armin who was trying to explain that he wasn’t comfortable going with someone who isn’t Eren. Mikasa was being stubborn no matter how hard Eren tried to get it through her thick skull on how he wouldn’t slow dance with her. Reiner kept hitting on Armin which made Eren go back and forth between the two, trying to defend Armin against Reiner and himself against Mikasa.

“No, because usually you’d speak whatever is on your mind so you couldn’t have been here from the start!” Jean’s piece had been heard by a certain teacher down the hall, followed by another enraged voice saying,

”Who ate the last donut from this morning??”

”That’s not even what we’re talking about, Sasha!”

Their arguments had became so bad, the entire cafeteria went quiet when their mix of voices became too loud for anyone to hear themselves speak. It wasn’t until a certain staff member approached their table did they finally shut their mouths. The look on his face was completely unreadable, even to his little cousin who also kept the same facial expression.

When he had everyone’s full and undivided attention did he speak, his voice echoing a little too loud in the quiet cafeteria where they had an audience.

”The ISS room has been quite empty recently. I’m glad we have new volunteers for the next couple of days.”

Well, shit.

**The cool kids**

**Suicidal Maniac:**

_blaming this all on reiner_

**Reiner 💯:**

_Blame this on yourself, Jaeger._

**Jeanie_Boy:**

_If anyone is to blame, it’s Arlert._

**Flower Boy 💛✨:**

_Huh? 😖 What did I do?_

**Jeanie_Boy:**

_With you here, Eren and Mikasa both don’t know how to act anymore. You’ve made her the third wheel.  
_

**  
traitor #2:**

_You’re like the long lost love in the romance film and Mikasa was the girl Eren loved but wasn’t in love with._

**Suicidal Maniac:**

_huh?_

**Flower Boy 💛✨:**

_Huh?_

**Mimi 💕:**

_You too are so oblivious it hurts.  
_

**Mimi 💕:**

_Two**  
_

**Jeanie_Boy:**

_If I were to just look at you both at first glance, I’d assume you were a couple. You’re way too close to each other. Hell, I wouldn’t even believe you if you said Arlert left some years ago and just came back._

**Reiner 💯:**

_Who am I in the drama?_

**traitor #2:**

_The fuck boy._

**  
Jeanie_Boy:**

^

  
**AlwaysHungry:**

^  
  


**Suicidal Maniac:**

^  
  


**Mimi 💕:**

^  
  


**Annie:**

^  
  


**Third wheel:**

^  
  


**Flower Boy 💛✨:**

^  
  


**Reiner 💯:**

_Wtf?_

**traitor #2:**

_LMFAO!_

**Mimi 💕:**

_HAHAHAHAHAHA!!_

**Reiner 💯:**

_Armin not you, too._

**Jeanie_Boy:**

_Anyways, I can’t wait to spend quiet time with you all for the rest of the week._

_  
_**AlwaysHungry:**

_We can also have loud time at your house where the sweets are!_

**traitor #2:**

_Ugh.. Never say that again._

**Jeanie_Boy:**

_Please._

**Flower Boy 💛✨:**

_What’s so bad about what she sent?_

**AlwaysHungry:**

^^^ _??  
  
_

**Reiner 💯:**

**👀**

**Reiner 💯:**

_If you come to my place I could demonstrate for you._

**Suicidal Maniac:**

_how about i demonstrate what the remove button does?_

**Reiner 💯:**

_At this point I’m never gonna get any if you’re gonna keep cock blocking bitch._

**Suicidal Maniac:**

_i grant you full permission to hit on anyone here but min._

**Reiner 💯:**

_Bitch._

**Reiner 💯 has changed Suicidal Maniac’s name to Cock blocking SOB.**

  
**Cock blocking SOB has changed Reiner 💯’s name to Syphilis carrying fuck boy.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing them going to In School Suspension will be funnn!

**Author's Note:**

> Mikasa is feeling conflicted. ): Poor girl.
> 
> Will Jean ever get a break from Sasha? 
> 
> Most importantly, will Reiner ever sleep with Armin? Like Eren would ever let that happen.


End file.
